The rose of the North
by musicdwarf
Summary: Coleção de drabbles para Robb Stark e Margaery Tyrell - co-escrita com notagoodplace4gods
1. Névoa

**Névoa**

Quando criança, você gostava de apreciar a névoa fria que cobria as manhãs de Winterfell. Assim que acordava, você saltava para fora da cama, vestia qualquer coisa e caminhava até o bosque só para sentir-se envolvido por aquela mágica, aquela paz que a leve cerração lhe trazia.

Quando cresceu, você não teve mais tempo de apreciar esse espetáculo, mas ela cuidou disso para você. Na cama, Margaery Tyrell é como a névoa de suas lembranças; ela embaça sua vista, abraça seu corpo e sussurra fielmente contra seu ouvido que precisa _estar_ em você.

Depois de conhecê-la, você percebeu que a névoa fria que cobria as manhãs de Winterfell não parecia ser tão interessante assim.

**Mãos**


	2. Mãos

**Autora:** notagoodplace4gods

**Mãos **

Robb Stark é diferente do que você achou que ele seria. Para começar, quando você lhe estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ele não a aperta, mas a leva até os lábios, plantando um pequeno beijo nela. E mesmo depois de você ter indicado um lugar para ele na mesa de jantar, ele espera que você se acomode primeiro para só então puxar uma cadeira.

Ele parece desconfortável por estarem sozinhos e você explica que o Rei Renly possui assuntos mais urgentes e agradáveis para tratar, mas que você espera que a sua presença possa recompensá-lo por qualquer inconveniente. Você escolheu suas palavras com cuidado, mas ele não percebeu.

Você ouve atentamente sua proposta de uma aliança, e por mais que você considere o plano vantajoso e inteligente, você não o diz, você só agradece por ele compartilhar a estratégia. Ele agradece a você - pelo que, você não sabe - e se põe de pé ao lhe ver levantando.

Ele elogia sua paciência, sua inteligência e desvia os olhos azuis quando menciona a sua beleza, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas de um tom de rubro igual ao de seus cabelos e de sua barba. Você lhe estende a mão mais uma vez e morde o sorriso que ameaça tomar-lhe todo o rosto quando ele a traz ao seus lábios novamente.

Você retorna a sua tenda encontrando-a completamente vazia. Você pensava que os Stark seriam frios como as terras do Norte, mas sua mão ainda queima com o beijo e você lamenta saber que Renly vá recusar a oferta de governar seis reinos ao invés de sete, mas você espera que seu rei retorne para pelo menos tentar. Você sempre tenta.

Mas aparentemente nunca consegue. As horas passam e ele não chega, ele não vai chegar. Você sai da sua tenda, vai para a do Rei no Norte e dessa vez você se certifica de que ele não beije apenas as suas mãos.

**Pressão **


	3. Pressão

**Pressão**

A pressão que os lábios dele fazem contra a pele nua da parte de trás de seu pescoço é inebriante. Você fecha os olhos e deixa um gemido baixo escapar de sua garganta.

A pressão que as mãos dele fazem contra sua cintura é quente, forte. Você olha para baixo e encontra olhos azuis brilhando de desejo, o desejo que ele sente por você e vice-versa. A pressão que seu quadril faz contra o dele é mais, muito mais do que você um dia já pensou provar.

A pressão de um "eu amo você" sussurrado pela voz rouca dele dá o golpe de misericórdia, e você sente-se no paraíso. Num paraíso repleto de inverno e lobos, mas mesmo assim, no paraíso.

**Neve**


	4. Neve

******Autora: **notagoodplace4gods

**Neve**

Para todo o lugar que você olhe a cor branca te recebe, é como se um tapete espesso de neve cubrisse toda a vegetação, e você se encolhe ainda mais dentro nas pesadas roupas de inverno que a senhora Stark –não, você é a senhora Stark agora, a Rainha no Norte. – que a senhora Catelyn mandou fazer para você.

Faz muito frio, mas o inverno está chegando, ele diz, e vai ficar ainda mais frio, e você tenta não pensar nisso.

Você o procura, com os olhos semi-abertos para evitar que o vento os machuque, e o encontra observando o redor, com flocos de neves esbranquiçando-lhe os cachos ruivos e um sorriso enorme no rosto, sorriso esse que irrompe em uma gargalhada quando ele se vira para lhe encarar.

- Eu pareço ridícula, eu sei. – Você diz, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, não parece. Ainda não. – Robb se abaixa, fechando a mão em volta de um punhado de neve e antes que você possa tentar se afastar ou gritar, ele lhe tira o capuz, jogando a pequena bola de neve na sua cabeça. – Mas agora você parece.

Por um momento você só consegue olhar para ele, sua boca já aberta esperando que você se decida por um único xingamento, mas ele está tão descontraído e risonho e lindo que você acaba se xingando mentalmente por acabar retribuindo o sorriso dele.

- Desculpe, desculpe. – Robb pede e morde o lábio inferior. Você sabe o que ele está pensando, você sabe que você é quem deveria estar mordendo-he o lábio agora, então você lhe agarra a parte de trás do pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo, enquanto que a outra mão começa a cavar por entre as pesadas roupas dele. – O que você... – Ele começa a dizer, seus lábios ainda se roçando.

Você não lhe dá tempo para terminar, capturando a boca dele com a sua em um outro beijo, um sedento e voraz, e você consegue sentir os pequenos flocos de neve derretendo com o calor de seus corpos colados.

O inverno podia chegar hoje, agora, que você não veria problema nenhum.

**Canção**


	5. Canção

**Canção**

Com os cotovelos apoiados na balaustrada de uma das janelas dos aposentos reais de Jardim de Cima, vejo que nosso romance foi como uma triste canção; só eu e você sabíamos a letra, a melodia, o tom.

E de vez em quando, sozinha em meu quarto, murmuro seu nome e um pequeno sorriso atinge meus lábios. Antes de dormir, fecho meus olhos e imagino que você está ali comigo, cantarolando baixinho ao meu ouvido e dizendo as palavras sagradas de nossa canção particular.

**Lençol**


	6. Lençol

******Autora:** notagoodplace4gods

**Lençol **

Seus dedos se fecham em volta dos cachos acobreados dele com força e você joga a própria cabeça para trás, forçando-a contra o travesseiro, e expondo todo seu pescoço aos lábios ávidos do Rei no Norte. Ele morde cada centímetro como o lobo que ele é, e você se preocuparia com as marcas avermelhadas que nem seus longos cabelos poderiam cobrir na luz do sol, se eles não as beijasse logo depois em uma espécie de carinho com o qual você não sabe lidar.

Você puxa a cabeça dele para cima e Robb deixa um rastro molhado e quente em seu corpo até encontrar-lhe a boca, capturando-a em um beijo e você retribui com força, com vontade e com um desespero que você não consegue entender como ou porque surgiu, mas você realmente não quer pensar nisso agora, você não quer pensar.

Você que sentir, você quer senti-lo.

Ele te invade devagar e você o puxa mais para si, com força, seus braços o envolvendo em um abraço apertado, e você não sabe se é o coração dele que está batendo assim de forma tão descompassada ou se é o seu, já que vocês passam a se moverem juntos, como um só. Agora mais rápido e mais forte, enquanto Robb sussurra em seu ouvido o quanto você é linda, sem parar, a voz rouca e grossa e você diria que ele é lindo também, você diria que ele é o homem mais lindo que você já viu e você fecha os olhos, partindo os lábios para responder, mas a única coisa que lhe escapa é o nome dele em um gemido.

E então, você abre os olhos. E onde estava quente, de repente se torna frio e você está abraçando o vazio, seus dedos agarrados com força ao lençol de sua cama e não aos cabelos dele; você está sozinha. Foi um sonho e faz sentido ter sido um sonho porque foi bom, foi gostoso demais para ser real e você não se sente culpada, você se sente agradecida. Você não pode arriscar engravidar de bastardos ruivos e de olhos azuis, muito menos em tempos de guerra, quando existem mais de um rei e mais de uma rainha.

Você é a Rainha de Renly, mas você se ajoelharia sem pensar na frente do Jovem Lobo de modo a tomá-lo na boca. Você prende uma das mãos entre as pernas e a outra amassa _ainda mais _o lençol.

**Agridoce **


	7. Agridoce

**********Agridoce**

Os homens dele esperavam ansiosamente para partir, mas o Jovem Lobo fizera questão de ir cumprimentar o Rei de Jardim de Cima e sua Rainha. Na colina, Robb apertou a mão de Renly, sorrindo cortês e agradecendo por ele ter aceito de bom grado o acordo. Fez um aceno ligeiro com a cabeça para Loras Tyrell e para Brienne, a Azul, deixando aquela que mais importava por último.

Robb fitou os olhos castanhos de Margaery e engoliu em seco, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e beijando-lhe demoradamente o dorso. Assim como ele, os lábios pareciam relutantes em querer separar-se dela, não parecia certo deixá-la ali depois de se encontrarem secretamente por quase dois meses. A expressão de Margaery era cortês e perfeitamente impassível. Robb olhou mais uma vez naqueles olhos castanhos e montando no cavalo, agradeceu ao Rei pela hospitalidade. Esporeou o animal e conduziu os homens para fora do acampamento, recriminando-se por querer ohar para trás.

Enquanto a comitiva lentamente se afastava, Margaery Tyrell engoliu em seco, tentando não pensar nele e no quanto fora feliz nos últimos dois meses. Assim que os nortenhos sumiram de seu campo de visão, uma dor lancinante envolveu seu espírito. Ele havia ido, estava tudo acabado.

E de repente ela percebeu que nunca se esqueceria do gosto agridoce daquela despedida.

**Beijo**


	8. Beijo

******Autora:** notagoodplace4gods

**Beijo**

- Mas foi você quem começou com os beijos. – Você me diz, seus lábios finos formando um sorriso travesso, assim que me ouve falar que devíamos parar. E nós deveríamos parar porque eu não vou conseguir mais olhar para o Rei Renly, porque eu não vou mais conseguir parar de olhar para você. – Você que começou.

- Você veio a minha tenda. – Eu respondo de imediato porque a culpa é sua, Margaery Tyrell, a culpa é sua por ser tão linda.

- E você beijou minha mão no primeiro dia, no segundo você beijou a minha bochecha... – Você aproxima seu rosto do meu, suas mãos percorrendo meu pescoço num carinho, mas continua narrando. Eu sei aonde você quer chegar com isso, eu poderia lhe impedir de continuar, eu devia, mas a sua voz é apenas outra das coisas que eu amo você. – E no terceiro dia, você errou a mira e beijou meus lábios.

Eu poderia dizer que foi um engano, porque foi um engano, foi um engano.

- Mas você me beijou de volta. – Apontei, procurando inverter essa situação de algum modo. – Você veio a minha tenda na terceira noite e você... – Sinto a pressão de seu corpo contra o meu e dessa vez nem tento mais lutar. Eu deito e lhe trago comigo.

- Você que começou, eu só continuei com os beijos. – Você me corta, mas a sua voz é suave, e eu não me importo porque logo consigo sentir seus lábios começarem a refazer a mesma trilha de beijos daquela noite, de todas as outras noites. Você começa nos meus lábios e vai descendo pelo pescoço, pelo meu peito e vai descendo, e eu já não me importo com nada.

Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer, senão me apaixonar por você de novo e de novo, e a culpa é sua.

**Sombra**


	9. Sombra

**Sombra**

A verdade é que depois de ter voltado do acampamento de Renly ele a vê a todo o momento; no Grande Salão de Correrio, nos corredores, no Septo, todos os lugares em que seus olhos são capazes de atingir.

Robb Stark sabe que ela não está realmente ali, mas é como se estivesse. Cada corredor que dobra, cada passo que ecoa traz uma lembrança de Margaery Tyrell, e doi, doi saber que agora talvez ela esteja envolvendo Renly com seus braços, abraços, beijos e carinhos.

E de repente as noites tornam-se as maiores aliadas e inimigas do Jovem Lobo. Com o silêncio instaurado ele consegue visualizar melhor a figura dela, principalmente na última refeição que faz. Gosta de partilhar a mesa do jantar com Margaery, de vê-la levar a taça de vinho aos lábios, de ouvi-la rir. E Robb sorri de volta, agindo com extrema cortesia para a convidada que está presente somente em pensamento. Quando se ergue da mesa e percebe que ela não está ali, a noite mostra-se uma amiga traiçoeira, pois ao mesmo tempo em que dá o Jovem Lobo o que este mais deseja, toma de volta e sem remorso o que ele nunca chegou a ter realmente.

Mas o pior de todos os momentos, ele acha, é a hora de dormir. Deitado naquela imensa cama de casal, Robb Stark vira-se para o lado apenas para encontrá-la novamente. Os olhos castanhos de Margaery estão fixos nos azuis do Jovem Lobo, que sorri cansado. Tem vontade de tocá-la, mas sabe que não é possível. Irritado com o impedimento, Robb fecha os olhos, afastando lentamente aquela sombra de sua cama, de seus pensamentos, de sua vida.

Quando reabre os olhos, ela não está mais lá, mas ele sabe que ela vai voltar, afinal, a sombra de Margaery Tyrell nunca fica longe por muito tempo. E só os deuses sabem como ele agradece por isso.

**Rosa**


	10. Rosa

**********Autora:** notagoodplace4gods

**Rosa**

Margaery Tyrell é linda, graciosa e delicada, como sua alcunha sugere. Ela era a Rosa dos Jardins de Cima e agora ela é a Rosa do Norte graças a aliança de sua família com os Starks. Seu sorriso iluminava e brilhava tanto ou até mais do que a coroa que repousaram em sua cabeça durante a cerimônia de casamento com Robb Stark.

Embora todos não se cansem de comentar sua beleza, é a noite que ela desabrocha, para seu Rei, na particularidade de seus cômodos, porque quando ele toca-lhe o rosto com carinho e sussurra-lhe que ela é linda de novo e de novo, Margaery se permite acreditar na sinceridade de sua confissão e de seus sentimentos.

**Máscara**


	11. Máscara

******Máscara**

Durante toda a noite o dono da máscara de lobo seguiu com olhos ávidos a dona da máscara de rosa dourada.

Ele sabia exatamente quem estava por trás da flor, contudo o mistério que a cercava o fazia observar com mais afinco seus movimentos. As saias rodopiavam alegremente pelo salão, as mãos batiam palmas e os sorrisos... os sorrisos iluminavam a todos. Era como se ela brilhasse mais, muito mais do que o natural, tornando-se a personificação de uma beleza pura e singela.

Assim que música terminou, ele saiu para os jardins da Fortaleza Vermelha. O ar da noite queimou seus pulmões durante breves segundos, todavia não teve mais tempo para apreciá-lo. Foi violentamente puxado para o lado e suas costas bateram contra a parede. Quando olhou para frente, viu a dona da máscara de rosa dourada sorrir e rapidamente pressionar os próprios lábios contra os dele.

Além de fechar os olhos enquanto Margaery Tyrell subia lentamente as mãos por seu peito, Robb Stark rezou. Pediu a todos os deuses, aos Velhos e aos Novos, que ninguém ousasse aparecer naquele momento.

**Morder**


End file.
